Do you really love me?
by sergeant peace
Summary: three months after Phil and Wally's wedding Denise is feeling alone, with Dil starting to become more and more distant, and getting bullied by girls from school, can she hang on, or will she crack? Sequel to Gangs and Football


Denise walked out of the high school, Lil beside her, "wanna come with me to Phil's?" Lil asked, "wally said she needed some company."

"Where's Phil?"

"They demoted him back to his old floor job, you know, the one where he helps move the iron beams," she said, "he works longer hours now."

"Why'd they demote him?"

"Because he doesn't have a high school diploma." Lil said, "but I think it's just because they don't like him."

Denise nodded, "yeah sure, I'll go."

They walked over to Lil's car and got in, 'so how are you and Dil?" Lil asked.

"We're good," she said, "I don't see him as much since he was accepted to that Officers academy."

"Yeah, but at least he's close enough to where he can just drive down."

"Yeah," Denise said, "I really miss him though, I haven't seen him since Phil and Wally's wedding."

"Really? It's been three month?" Lil asked.

"Yep, haven't seen him since then," she said, "I'm not complaining…I mean…this is what he wants to do right? So I got to back him with it."

Lil nodded as she pulled up to Phil's house, "well, I bet he'll come down soon." Lil said.

Denise nodded, "yeah…maybe."

* * *

Dil sat in his classroom, writing down the rules of war, he checked his watch, _come on…just a few more seconds and we can leave, _he thought, he knew that he wanted to go into the military, but why did he choose to do this Officer shit? He should've just stayed back at his old academy, he missed his friends and old platoon, and he missed Denise, especially Denise.

"PICKLES!" the teacher, Major John Forester, shouted, making Dil look up.

"Yes sir!"

"Were you not listening to me?"

"N-no sir!"

"Well then let me repeat myself," he growled, "next week you will be assigned a platoon from the academy across town, you will have a month to get them ready for assessment, this is your final test before you'll be joining the ranks of the Marine Corp as a Commissioned officer, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, don't fuck it up then!"

Dil sighed; he wasn't ready to lead a platoon, he could barely keep his grades up so they didn't kick him out.

"The day is over, have fun on your weekend off," Major Forester said, "DISMISSED!"

"OORAH!" they answered and got up, leaving.

Dil ran out, quickly running to his truck, "I got two days to stay with Denise," he said with a smile, he jumped in and started it.

"LIEUTENANT PICKLES!" someone shouted, making him groan, he looked up and saw another student run over, saluting

"Schools over Stilinski, no need to salute," Dil said boredly, Sergeant Jake Stilinski was a first year cadet, he wasn't the strongest, but he knew how to come up with crazy strategies that always seemed to work,

"Yes sir." He said, putting his arm down, "Color guard and Sword detail are waiting in the gym for practice sir."

Dil groaned, he had completely forgot about the practice, "can't you work with them Stilinski?"

"Sorry sir, but they won't listen to me, there all second years."

Dil got out and slammed his door, "alright, what time is it?"

"1600 sir." Stilinski said, checking his watch.

"Alright, we're going to work for thirty minutes, and we're going to do it right." He said, "lets go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Denise had little Clarissa in her lap; the little baby was laughing happily playing with a small little toy,

Wally was in the kitchen, Lil helping her make dinner.

"Hey Denise!" Wally shouted, "Can you put Clarissa in her high chair?"

Sure!" Denise shouted back, she stood up and walked over to the high chair, putting the squirming baby into the high chair, "so what's cooking?" Denise asked.

"Macaroni and chicken strips." Wally said, taking a chicken strip out of the pan and put it on a plate that was stacked high, "since I heard Dil was coming back tonight, I decided I needed to make more food for all of us.'

"Dil's coming back tonight?" Denise asked stunned.

"Oops…" Wally mumbled, covering her mouth, Lil face palmed.

"Wally that was a surprise!" Lil said.

'I know, I'm sorry."

"He really is coming down today." Denise asked again.

"Yeah, he was going to surprise you during dinner, but Wally let the cat out of the bag."

"Sorry…" Wally mumbled again.

"Can you please act surprised Denise?" lil asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile, "I can't believe he's going to be in town."

"Yeah," lil said, happy to see Denise smile. "Why did you think I asked you to come along to see Clarissa?"

* * *

Dil pulled into Phil's drive just as Phil got there," yo Phil," Dil said, walking over, "how's it going?"

"It's going good," Phil mumbled, stretching a little, "a little sore."

"I thought you were a supervisor."

"Was," he said, "they demoted me back to the floor.'

"Damn man, that's gotta suck."

Phil nodded and walked up to the door, open it, "come in, in a few more minutes."

Dil nodded and waited.

Phil walked in and saw everyone sitting around the table, talking and laughing, "Phil!" Wally said happily, running over and hugging him, "how was work?"

"It was good Wally," he said with a smile, returning her hug, he walked over to Clarissa's high chair, "hey baby," he said, kissing her head, making Clarissa bounce excitedly, "so how's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Lil said.

"Same." Denise said.

The door opened softly, and footsteps softly echoed through the house, 'wonder who that could be." Phil muttered.

Dil walked in behind Denise, approaching, her slowly without her noticing.

"Bah!" Clarissa shouted, pointing at Dil, "Bah, Bah, Bah!"

Denise turned around, "DIL!" She shouted, jumping out of her chair and tackling Dil, wrapping her arms around him.

"GAH! Denise!" Dil said happily, 'Please don't knee me in my stomach again…"

"Sorry," She said with a small laugh, "I'm so happy your back!" she said, kissing him.

Dil smiled and stood up, holding Denise," hey small pint," Dil said to Clarissa, "why'd you have to ruin the surprise?"

"Bah!" she said happily.

Dil smiled, "so no one told you anything?" he asked Denis.

"Nope." Denise lied.

"Awesome, knew you guy's could keep a secret." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, great, now it down and eat." Phil said, "foods getting' cold."

Denise and Dil sat down next to each other, eating their food,

"So how's Walter Denise?" Phil asked.

"He's gotten over that bout of sickness he got last week,' she said, "and he's looking better."

He nodded, "the next time you see him, tell him I said hi." he said.

"Of course."

Phil yawned, "well I got to get to bed," he said, "got an early shift tomorrow, goodnight." He stood up and walking to his room.

"Goodnight Phil!" They all chorused.

"BAH!" Clarissa shouted.

'I think I'm going too," Lil said, "my mom will kill me if I stay out too long."

"By Lil," Wally said as Lil left, "what about you two?"

"I think we're going to go to a movie," Dil said.

"Okay, well have fun," she said, "you guy's can stick around for a while, but I'm going to go put Clarissa down for bed and then I'm going to bed." She picked up her daughter, "goodnight guy's." she said.

As soon as Wally disappeared Denise looked at Dil, "we're not really going to watch a movie right?'

"Nope, we're going to go to my house, maybe watch an old classic and cuddle."

Denise smirked, "Your such a girl," she said, "but that's why I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Dil and Denise went to their usual Diner, "Gomez!" Dil shouted happily.

"What up Sarge." She said, "Long time no see."

"Actually it's Lieutenant." Dil said with a smile,

"Whatever, to me you'll always be the goofy Sergeant that almost got thrown out a coupla times."

"You almost got thrown out of the academy?" Denise asked him.

"Almost, that's the key word." Dil said.

"I'll get you guy's your usual." She said, "PAPA!"

Denise smiled and the two went and sat down, "it's so good to have you back," Denise said, "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I can guess," he said with a smile.

"I'll be right back, I got to go to the bathroom." Denise said, getting out of the booth.

Dil smiled, _good to be back._

Gomez walked over with their food, "where'd Denise go?"

"She went to the bathroom," Dil said, "oh man that food looks good."

Gomez put the trey down, "look…" she said, making sure Denise wasn't around, "I think you might want to start coming down more."

"Why?"

"She's been getting really depressed again, moping around, crying."

"Did this start when I left?"

"No, it started about two months after you left," she said, "one day she came in here crying and she wouldn't tell me what was goin' on, this past month she's been avoiding talking with me or Lil about what's going on with her, I also heard she's off her meds, todays the first day that I saw her actually happy."

"Why hasn't Lil or Wally told me about this?"

"Because I's a tender subject, I asked Denise if she had been taking her meds and she didn't answer me, she just stalked off, not even looking me in the eye."

Dil sighed, "I'll talk to her." He said,

Gomez nodded, "I'm scared for her Dil, she hasn't acted like this since…you know."

Dil nodded, "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything that'll hurt her."

Denise leaned against the door, in the bathroom, the door was opened a crack, she held a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back sobs as she listened to Gomez and Dil.


End file.
